


Kisses

by haroldshumjr



Series: I like you [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hugging, Kissing, Touching, it's just fluff and some sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gets moments when her past catches up with her and she just crumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> "I don’t ship Bucky and Natasha!" I try to futilely convince myself. Anyways, I love Natasha with all my being. She’s perfect. But idk I think that she has moments where she crumbles and just needs the reassurance that she is a good person. They both have red in their ledger and they both try to help each other through it. That being said, I’ll let you read it and tell me what you think! As usual, kudos and comments are always appreciated. This was unbetaed and all mistakes are mine :D

Natasha shivered when she felt Bucky’s fingers run down her spine. It never even occurred to her that she might have even wanted this, the feel of his soft lips pressed against her, drawing moans from her. She craved the feeling of his tongue running over hers lightly. She loved it when his calloused hands ran through her hair or caressed the scar that he had caused.

It never ceased to amaze her that these hands had killed so many others and yet he chose gentleness whenever he touched her. She felt as though she was worth more than all the red in her ledger. She could forgive herself in those moment. 

She tilted her head back, his teeth grazing her skin gently. Her heart constricted whenever she was met with such tenderness. He tightened his hold around her waist as he sighed softly against her skin, his hot breath tempting her to bury her face in his hair. 

"You are enough. You are so enough," he mumbled just loudly enough for her to hear.  
She closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. She’d said that so many times. To Steve, to Clint, to Selvig. A part of her loved that he understood but another part knew it wasn’t the same for the both of them. She knew what she was doing when she killed. She wasn’t Bucky. He never had a choice. He was a soldier and she was an assassin. She bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping her lips but it did anyway. 

He pulled away and looked at her curiously, his eyes sad. His hand reached up her face and wiped the stray tear that had escaped away with his thumb. He shook his head and rest his forehead against hers. She covered his hand with his and curled her fingers around it, desperate to have something to hold on. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head back at him. “You know it’s not the same, James. I killed people. I didn’t have my memory wiped out. I didn’t have my freedom taken away from me. I knew what I was doing. I.. I’m not you. I can’t be redeemed. It’s my fault,” she whispered. She was too scared to admit it out loud. She’d been telling herself this for years but saying out loud was a completely different thing. She didn’t want Bucky to see her the way she saw herself.

He looked up at her and forced her to meet his gaze. 

She swallowed when she saw the look in the eyes. He almost looked like the winter soldier but underneath the intense gaze she saw Bucky Barnes. She saw the warmth that he reserved for a handful of people. “Why would you say that about yourself? No. Listen to me. You were following orders. For the longest time that’s the only thing you knew. It’s not your fault. You had no control over it. What would have happened if you didn’t follow those orders?” He asked, his voice soft but hard.

She shook her head and laced her fingers through his, looking down at them. “You know,” he continued. “You tell everyone it’s not their fault. It’s time for someone to tell you it’s not yours. The red on your ledger was forced on you. You didn’t have a choice. Clint didn’t kill you for a reason. He thought you were worth saving. Stop beating yourself. It. Wasn’t. Your. Fault. Okay?” He said one more time, watching her carefully.

Natasha looked at him before wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek on his shoulder while he ran his hand up and down her arm to comfort her. He kissed her hair and pulled back once more. He looked at her expectantly before she spoke again. “It wasn’t my fault,” she murmured. The both of them knew that she didn’t believe it. But it was a step. His lips curved up into a small smile before he leaned in to kiss her gently, raking his fingers through her hair.

She clung on to his shoulder as her other hand cupped his jawline. Her heart was racing as she pressed her lips more urgently against his. Her hand travelled down to his chest where she could feel his heart beating strong. She pulled away quickly and looked at him.

“Love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
